


Mirar de Afuera

by Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of mental work, Big Brother Mycroft, Epiphany, Fluffy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft sees all, Not romantic (most of), Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: La fría lógica de Mycroft Holmes pone al descubierto los sentimientos de su hermano menor.





	Mirar de Afuera

 

 “Hay tres caminos que llevan a la sabiduría: la imitación, el más sencillo; la reflexión, el más noble; y la experiencia, el más amargo”  
_Confucio_

 

Escuchó las voces en la sala y las reconoció de inmediato. No tenía pasta de espía, pero quizá algo se le había pegado de Mary porque se quedó quieto, escuchando.

— Me sorprende tu… evolución, hermanito —Watson bufó imperceptiblemente al escuchar el tono particularmente despectivo con el que Mycroft  _siempre_ se dirigía a su hermano menor—. Mucha gente cree que estás… exagerando o inventando cuando dices que eres un sociópata altamente adaptado pero, ambos sabemos que, en realidad, es correcto.

— Gracias, querido hermano, por venir a decirme algo obvio —sarcasmo brotando a raudales—, ahora, si haces el favor de dejar ese sillón… 

Escuchó el sonido del tapiz de su sillón, ocupado ahora por el mayor de los Holmes.

— Molly Hooper conoce, mejor que nadie, tu incapacidad de vislumbrar los efectos de los sentimientos románticos —Mycroft prosiguió, ignorándolo—. Tú jamás has comprendido qué tan importantes o qué tanto pueden herir a una persona.

Silencio. John casi podía ver el gesto tenso en el rostro de Sherlock.

— Y cuando has logrado… deducir que pueden causar dolor, solías ser aún incapaz de comprender qué tan  _real_  puede ser ese dolor.

 _Tan real como una herida física_ , respondió John, dentro de su cabeza.

— Ve al grano.

Mycroft no se hizo esperar, aunque no fue al grano, precisamente.

— Eso… hasta lo que mostraste en Sherrinford.

John contuvo el aliento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse y delatarse. ¡Oh, desgraciado Holmes mayor, no podía tratar  _ese_  tema tan pronto!

Escuchó el sonido del tapiz del sillón favorito del segundo de los tres hermanos, indicando muy evidentemente, la incomodidad que le causaba a su ocupante el nombre  _Sherrinford_.

— Como el sociópata con rasgos Asperger que eres, la única herramienta que tienes para abordar cualquier situación sentimental, es desde la imitación y el aprendizaje empírico puro.

— Si ya lo sabes… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

— Sin embargo, la imitación suele ser insuficiente para la comprensión a un nivel realmente funcional —continuó, ignorándolo—. Si nunca has estado en X situación que involucre Y sentimientos, te es básicamente imposible la más mínima expresión de empatía.

— ¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar…? —a pesar de las palabras, el tono seguía siendo el frío y calmado de siempre.

— La pregunta ahora es —lo volvió a ignorar— ¿cómo aprendiste que una herida de amor podía ser  _realmente_  dolorosa? ¿Qué podía herir y hacer sufrir de un modo completamente  _real_  y devastador?

— Mycroft… —un sonido casi como un gruñido de un gran felino. La voz de barítono de Sherlock siempre había contribuido a darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Para cualquiera era fácil percibir que el detective comenzaba a molestarse muy en serio.

— Te has burlado de los sentimientos de enamoramiento hacia ti de la pobre muchacha, porque jamás habías estado sinceramente enamorado… hasta ahora.

Una sonrisa en los siempre amargos labios del burócrata. John la habría odiado de haberla podido ver.

— No fue con Irene Adler… aunque ella te resulta fascinante —continuó impertérrito—. Puedo asegurar que sentiste algún grado de atracción por ella… no he dicho sexual, pero sí algo despertó en ti.

— Mycroft…

— Lo suficiente como para que sus palabras despectivas te dolieran de verdad. No hay nada más  _molesto_  para alguien como tú, que le refrieguen en el rostro su lado inmaduro.

La risa ahora fue audible y John la odió. Y también odió a "La Mujer" (no, eso ya lo hacía de antes). Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta que Sherlock aún no reaccionaba como prometía su tono de voz. Tampoco había replicado con su modo habitual, las batallas de "lógica" que tantas veces había visto entre esos dos. Estaba dejando hablar a Mycroft a pesar de lo incómodo que le resultaba; quizá él no era un "Holmes", pero podía darse cuenta que algo extraño ocurría ahí.

Decidió seguir escuchando, tratando de no dar señales de que estaba ahí, a medio camino entre las habitaciones y la sala.

— No, no fue la señorita Adler. Ella te resulta demasiado… perturbadora. Sabes quién es y cuánto  _no_  se puede confiar en ella. No eres  _tan_  tonto, hermanito, no escogerías a alguien así como compañera y, realmente, debo reconocer que no eres esclavo de tus emociones ni de tus instintos, como la gran mayoría… casi siempre.

Se escuchó claramente esa risa que es mitad bufido mitad sarcasmo, proveniente del lado de Sherlock.

— Aunque… creo que sí has acudido a ella para adquirir experiencia, ¿no?

— ¡Mycroft!

— Calma, Sherlock… prometo no seguir inmiscuyéndome en tus asuntos… sexuales… aunque… ¿ella misma o te consiguió un _él_?

— No sigas o…

John parpadeó, un poco sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

— Supongo que  _ambos_ … experiencias, experiencias —risa seca—. Pero, volviendo al tema principal —relativa calma, otra vez—, definitivamente, ninguna de las dos te ha dado el sacudón necesario para justificar tu comportamiento ese día.

El soldado escuchó claramente un suspiro del lado de su sillón.

— No, no fueron ellas… mi querido hermanito sociópata necesita algo más  _fuerte_.

Sherlock siguió guardando su inusual silencio.

— Fue Mary Watson.

John estuvo a punto de decir "¿qué?" en voz alta.

— O mejor dicho, fue la boda de ella con John Watson.

La tensión en el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

— ¿Nos espiaste? ¿Cámaras ocultas? —la voz de Sherlock había vuelto a ser fría e impasible como la de su hermano.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta audible, pero al parecer la expresión del rostro de Mycroft fue suficiente.

— Fue fácil, hermanito —risa audible—, estabas demasiado ocupado con tu propia miseria y dos casos de  _cuasi_ asesinato.

Bufido audible. John contuvo el aire.

— Conozco todas tus reacciones, todo lo que dijiste e hiciste —John tenía que admitir que el tono autoritario de Mycroft era, realmente, intimidante, incluso ahí, dónde no tenía real autoridad—. Sé que abandonaste la fiesta antes de terminar y sé tú  _aspecto_  mientras veías bailar al doctor Watson con su esposa o cuando huías por los jardines en busca de un taxi.

— Mycroft… sal de inmediato de aquí.

— ¿Dolió, cierto? – de nuevo una amenaza ignorada y no cumplida —¿Saber que, a pesar de ser importante, no eras "el único" para él, no? ¿Que ser "el mejor amigo", incluso para ti que jamás habías creído  _volver_  a tener otro, menos siendo el adulto que eres, se quedaba corto? ¿Que deseabas cosas que la amistad no puede dar?

Un, literalmente,  _pesado_ , aunque corto, silencio.

— ¿Que deseabas a John Watson para ti, pero, a pesar de ser el sociópata que eres, que podría haber tomado lo deseado sin medir consecuencias, decidiste renunciar a él… velar por su  _verdadera_ felicidad?

— Mycroft Holmes, o abandonas esta sala en este momento o no respondo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Y esta vez, John tuvo la certeza de que Sherlock cumpliría su amenaza.

Lo que siguió, ocurrió simultáneamente de una manera cuasi… maravillosa, por decirlo de algún modo.

— ¡Dilo!

— ¡Fuera!

— No me iré mientras no lo admitas.

— ¿Admitir qué? Tuve suficiente con los trucos de nuestra hermana como para caer en los tuyos —siseó.

En ese momento, John terminó de salir de su escondite y plantarse delante de ellos.

— ¡Mycroft, déjalo en pa…!

— ¡Admite que estás enamorado de John Watson!

Otro silencio sepulcral muy largo. Ambos se volvieron hacia el doctor. Cuál de todos los rostros más elocuente.

Mycroft rió, con esa risa amargosa incluso cuando se suponía que estaba feliz.

— Creo que deberé dejarlos solos.

Se puso de pie, tomando su paraguas dónde mantenía ocultos un espadín y una pistola pequeña.

— Sé feliz, hermanito, llevas una hora exigiendo que me vaya y te lo concederé.

Salió de la estancia y a los pocos segundos, de Baker Street 221B.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que detective y doctor no dejaron de mirarse intensamente. Fue John el que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Es… cierto?

— A la luz de la evidencia… sí.

John bufó y rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron ahí, de pie uno frente al otro.

— John…

— Sherlock…

— Perdóname… por favor…

Watson hizo un gesto con la mano de que guardara silencio.

— No… puedo responderte ahora mismo… perdóname, también.

 

ooOoo

 

_Meses después._

 

— Me cuesta creer, como no tienes idea, que Mycroft te ayudara a confesarte…

Sherlock rio, y John sonrió al escuchar esa risa.

— No lo hizo… no voluntariamente —más risa—. O, no del todo, por lo menos. Había venido en su afán de "protegerme" de mí mismo… supongo que ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos.

John se volvió en el césped para ver el perfil del detective. Jamás podría negar lo atractivo que era.

— ¿Por qué de ese modo, Sherlock?

— Porque, de verdad, lo necesitaba —la risa murió y fue seguida por un suspiro—. En serio, debido al… funcionamiento de mi cerebro, necesitaba un análisis externo a mí mismo, que sólo mi hermano podía hacer.

— ¿Y esperabas que lo escuchara yo?

— Eso… debo decir, fue sólo a medias planeado —se movió un poco para comodidad de Rosie Watson, que dormía sobre su amplio pecho—. No te esperaba, pero ya que estabas ahí…

— Fue un paso arriesgado… ¿y si no dejaba terminar a Mycroft? ¿y si te mandaba al diablo?

 Otro suspiro.

 — Confieso... que, de algún modo, al que podría darle connotaciones lógicas pero tiene aristas que se escapan de la lógica… después de todo, el comportamiento humano siempre tiene algún componente impredecible… sabía que escucharías hasta el final.

¿Intuición? John rió quedamente.

— Además, después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos años, preferí arriesgarme.

Alargó una mano y acarició distraídamente un mechón de rubio cabello.

— Resolví que prefería que me odiaras a irme, de verdad, a la tumba sin asumirlo yo primero y habértelo dicho, después... o al mismo tiempo —sonrió ligeramente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que sólo se escuchó el gorjear de los pájaros.

— ¿Fui egoísta? —John se apresuró a mirarlo de nuevo, pues  _adoraba_  la expresión infantil que adquiría el rostro de Sherlock cuando le preguntaba por esas cosas que él no podía discernir. Amaba la inocencia que encerraba ese acto de confianza.

— Quizá… —se levantó ligeramente para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Pero no más que otros que se llaman  _normales_  y no tienen tu enorme corazón.

Sherlock habría odiado la expresión que tenía en ese momento de haberla podido ver.

— ¿Y… ahora?

— Nada —fue el turno de John de reír abiertamente—. Quizá simplemente es tiempo de asumir que, eventualmente ¿puedo ser abiertamente bisexual? ¿o pansexual?

Holmes rio.

— Nombres inútiles para el simple acto de amar.

— ¿Simple?

Rieron ambos, con ganas, hasta que Rosie despertó y tuvieron que calmarse para apaciguar el llanto de ella.

Era un bello día. Un realmente bello día, quizá el mejor que no tuvieran ambos por mucho tiempo y el primero en que sintieron que podían decir que, quizá, las cosas eran mejor que simplemente ser.

 

ooOoo

 

Gracias por leer ^^

**Author's Note:**

>  **ACTUALIZADO... agrego una pequeña actualización a las notas.**  
> .  
>  Primero, sí, lo sé, la demostración es sólo en un sentido. Desde "A Study in Pink" que estoy convencida que Sherlock se enamora de John, aunque no sé dé cuenta hasta mucho más adelante, pero, siendo muy objetiva, aún creo que John nunca ha dejado de ver a Sherlock sólo como un amigo (pero eso no impide que los shippée, y que lea Johnlock hasta la saciedad XD). Por eso mismo, originalmente iba a dejar el one-shot hasta que Mycroft se va, pero me pareció que quedaba "cojo". Luego me debatí entre un final más "realista" (con John aún sosteniendo que no es gay), pero no pude con mi fangirlismo. Tampoco estaba (ni estoy aún) de humor de finales amargosos, así que quedó con ese mini épilogo bastante sacado de debajo de la manga.  
> .  
> Segundo, sobre nuestro querido "sociópata".  
> No, Sherlock _no_ es un sociópata. Ni en la serie, ni menos en este fic. Para empezar, técnicamente los sociópatas no existen como tales en la literatura (oficial) de psicología. Segundo, si consideramos el _Trastorno de la Personalidad Antisocial_ como el equivalente de un sociópata (cosa que hacen algunos psicólogos), han de saber que ellos _jamás_ aprenden de su experiencia. JAMÁS!!. No hay modo de que eso ocurra, sin importar las circunstancias. Y creo que todos concordamos que ese _no_ es el caso de Sherlock (y es la premisa en que se basa este fic).
> 
> Y, por otro lado, tampoco es Asperger.
> 
> Hay otra opción que satisface un comportamiento que pueda ser confundido tanto con un sociópata como con un Asperger, que mencionaré abiertamente cuando escriba nuevos fics. Por ahora, este fic se queda como está.
> 
> De nuevo, mil gracias por leer :)


End file.
